Miss Invisible
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Living on her own has changed her. She is no longer that confident. She's shy and vulnerable. Not because of work, but because of the bullying at school. But fortunately she runs into two familiar faces. But after so much time has passed, will she accept their help, or refuse it on the chance of being hurt again? Dipifica or Dipcifica inspired by Miss Invisible by Marie Digby.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Invisible**

 _Story inspired by the song: Miss Invisible by Marie Digby_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

The night of the Mystery Mansion incident, Pacifica had let in the people of Gravity Falls into her parents private party. Believing that Pacifica would only bring more shame to the Northwest name, Pacifica's parents disowned her and kicked her out of the mansion. She was left with nothing but the expensive gown on her that night which she later sold for normal clothes. The town feeling sorry for her and wanting to thank her, offered many jobs so she could raise enough money to take care of herself. But one of her favorite jobs was working at the Mystery Shack with Dipper and Mabel. Her two best and only friends. It was hard for her to work when she had no experience with anything as her family was rich, but surprisingly she was a quick learner. She enjoyed that summer working her hardest next to the Mystery Twins. Their friendship grew and her experiences flourished. But that summer didn't last forever… it couldn't no matter how much she wanted it to.

The summer ended and she was left alone in the Mystery Shack working for Grunkle Stan. She worked through the next year and went to school in gravity falls, waiting patiently for summer to arrive again and for the twins to return. But when the next summer came. There was still no sign of them. She had no way to contact them. She no longer had a phone, didn't know where they lived, and Grunkle Stan was no help. She was cut off from their world, and the thought of never seeing them again, that they forgot all about her filled her mind.

Half of the summer passed and there was still no sign that the twins would return. She now believed that they had abandoned her just like her parents, though Stan said they would never do that. Throughout the past year, with hard work she earned enough money to take care of herself. She could also start renting an apartment if she wanted to. But being in Gravity Falls without the twins just made her heart ache. So she wrote a note to Stan telling that she was off to Seattle, Wa to start a new life on her own. She wrote that she planned to rent a place, get a job, and go to school. She wrote how much she appreciated his kindness to take her in when she needed help and that he was more of a father-figure than her real dad could ever be. Grabbing what little she had she then left the Mystery Shack, got on a bus, and started her new life.

 **Writer Notes: Well I hope I set the seen for you. Pacifica is about to live on her own. But what happen to the Mystery Twins? Will they cross paths again? Perhaps... Why don't I give you a summary of the next few chapters!**

 **A few years living on her own was a lot harder than she thought, and she has changed because of it. She is no longer that confident Pacifica we all know. She's shy and vulnerable. Not because of the work load to keep her apartment, but because of the bullying she's been put through at school. But fortunately she runs into two familiar faces. But after so much time has passed, will she accept their help, or refuse it on the chance of being hurt again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Started as a Typical Day**

Pacifica's POV

It started out as another typical day. I was eating my home-made lunch under the bleachers. Lunch was almost over and I was mourning over how I thought today would be different. Today I again tried to make some friends with the girls at this high school. It's my second year here and I'm still where I started. No friends and getting bullied every day. Every morning I try to make friends, with the people that bully me, or at least hope they would get tired of it. But no luck.

"They'll never be your friends no matter how hard you try!" said a dark voice in the back of my mind.

"Why do you keep having hope, it only hurts you more!" the dark voice said as I took another bite of my sandwich.

At least lunch was peaceful. My hiding spot under the bleachers was my own private safe zone. Nobody knew about it, so nobody bothered me. Ever since the girls started bullying me last year during lunch I found this spot and have been eating here ever since.

And since then, not just the bullies, but all the girls started to act towards me the same as the bullies did. They started making rumors about me. Most of them were about me being a slut in some way. All the girls glared at me as I passed by from class to class. I didn't even have to look to know they were all staring at me. I found tacks in my gym shoes, hate mail in my locker, and passed notes that try to break my heart every time I read them. Now it's almost as if I grew numb to the emotional and physical pain they cause me. I don't even have the will or energy to fight or argue against them anymore. But after all of that. I still want them to be my friends.

There was a point where some of them did come to my side. But they quickly retreated when they were treated the same as me. I use to try to make friends with the incoming freshman or late applies to our school, but sooner or later they would get to them too. I'm not saying everyone at school is against me, but when nobody does anything about it, it sure feels like it.

There was one time I went to the teachers for help. But that only made everything worse. Some girls smacked me for ratting on their friends. Some stole my underwear during gym class and hung it on the flag pole. One even cut my hair as she sat behind me in class. I couldn't tattle on everyone or the whole school would really be against me. So I didn't complain to the teachers again. They still saw what was happening to me even if I didn't tell them, but if I didn't complain there was nothing they could do.

Everyday has been the same thing ever since I came to this school. I wake up, go to school, get bullied, go to class, eat lunch, go to class again, get bullied, go to work at my part-time job, then go home. I then start the whole process again and again until the weekend arrives.

The bell rings for class…

As I sat in Geometry, I began to ask myself when it all began. How did it end up like this? I was so excited to go to a new school and meet new people. But I already know one of the main reasons. After arriving I received four confessions from the some good looking guys at school. I turned them down of course because I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Of course I was easily one of the hottest girls at school so I could understand why they couldn't hesitate. But these facts became the reasons to start bullying me. Some hated me for turning them down, some thought I had a huge ego, and some were just jealous of my good looks and smarts. They started calling me Miss Perfect because I was the perfect student. Good grades, good looks, good athletics. Of course this wasn't natural for me, I just worked really hard at it. This annoyed so many. She can't possibly be the perfect girl they thought. This started the bullying and the rumors to keep any other guys from asking me out. Not that I wanted them to. But that wasn't enough for those jealous-hearted girls.

Somehow a pact was made that if you weren't bullying me, you had to ignore me. This spread too quickly through the school. The very next day nobody would talk to me, just glare at me as I passed by. And the ones who did talk to me called me Miss Invisible. And that's how it's been.

I jump in my seat as the bell rings to end class for the day.

"Just a reminder that Monday two new students will enter the school. I expect you to be nice and show them around to help them out!" my teacher quickly stated to the disappearing class.

"Monday…" I thought.

"Don't even think about it!" said the dark voice in the back of my head.

I was on my way out when like clock-work some girls were waiting for me outside at the entrance to the school.

"Well look who it is! Miss Invisible!" said one of the girls.

I wish I really was invisible these girls are nothing but trouble.

"The slut that nobody wants, how depressing!" said another girl

"Just looking at you makes me think the whole school, no, the world would be better off without you. Why don't you do us a favor and end it all already!" said a third girl.

I didn't say anything. They must be in a really bad mood to pull out these comments already. Must be because of the exams we recently had. The one's I aced. They of course new about that and I'm sure are taking their anger out on me for their failure.

I tried to walk away past them, but another girl, one that I tried to befriend before stood on my way.

"Don't even try to make friends with those two new students Monday, you know what happens to the one's you try to make friends with!" she said.

I wasn't planning on it. The dark voice in my head already convinced me that it was a bad idea. I didn't want to cause any more trouble for anyone else. I didn't want anyone to get hurt like me.

I pushed my way through and kept silent. As I walked away I could hear the group of girls giggling to themselves. Probably content with their daily dose of bullying the social outcast.

The few blocks I had to walk to get to my part-time job felt like forever. I was a waitress and cashier at a nearby diner. Well if I could call it that. The food is good but it was so run down that it hardly gets any customers. Of course that didn't matter to me, as long as I got paid. Thanks to the experience at the Mystery Shack, I knew how to keep myself busy and out of trouble to earn that paycheck.

A few hours passed by and it was as empty as it always was. Only the chef and I were in the diner. I was rewashing tables trying to keep myself busy. While the chef was relaxing in the kitchen.

I heard the ringing of the door to the entrance of the diner. Since it was our first customer in the past hour I quickly tried to make a good expression to make them a full-time future customer.

"Welcome! Please come with m-"

But I failed as a cute boy about my age walked through the door.

Thick brown hair, brown eyes, about a foot taller than me. He was wearing a nice pair of Nike sneakers, blue jeans, and a tight shirt that couldn't hide his muscular body. He looked at me surprised for some reason, also really happy. "Why is that?" I thought.

"Umm" he said

He broke me out of my trance, how long did I stand there and drool over him. I was so embarrassed!

Blushing I quickly said, "S-Sorry, are you here to order for take-out or would you like me to show you to your seat."

I was so flustered it was embarrassing.

He looked at me still with a big smile on his face.

"Well I was planning on take-out, but with a cute waiter like you I'll have to take advantage!" he said.

My face was crazy red now.

"O-Ok, follow me." I stuttered.

I lead him to a booth I had cleaned at least three times in the past hour.

"Is he teasing me?" I thought to myself as he sat down.

"Let me get you a menu." I said trying to get away, but he quickly stopped me.

"No that's fine!" he said

He then looked to the chef peering out, "Just get me two burger meals, one for here and one to go."

The chef nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Who is that second meal for? Yourself? Maybe a girlfriend?" I asked still blushing

I can't believe I was asking him this. This wasn't like me, I never get flustered or drool over guys. There was something about him, something familiar, something that made me feel…

He looked surprised at my question, but then his smile returned and answered, "It's for my sister. I use to have a girlfriend but she ran out on me."

All flustered I said, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up-"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it. How about you any boyfriend?" he interrupted

"No… I have had a few guys ask me out but I turned them down." I answered

"Really, why?" he asked

"Well…" I was about to answer, but went quite when I noticed a few girls from school looking through the window and laughing at me and walked away. The handsome customer noticed it too. And as he looked back I couldn't hide the sadness in my face.

"They weren't my type…" I answered returning to his question.

"Who were they?" he asked concerned.

"Just some classmates…" I said

"Some classmates!" he said

"They're nothing compared to the rest…" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"It's nothing for you to worry about" I said with a fake smile, but I'm sure he was able to see through it.

"You know… Sometimes talking to people helps. You look like you would know that." He said in a serious tone.

"Well… Sometimes talking about it makes it worse." I quietly whispered

"Come on…Sit… What could be the harm in telling a stranger like me!" he stated

I thought about it and came to the conclusion that talking about it could relieve some stress. I mean it was only Thursday! I had one more full day of crap at school before the weekend. I don't know how much more I could take without telling somebody.

I sat down across from him in the booth. I then opened up to him and told him the whole situation I was in. How I was being bullied if not ignored every day at school. How I kept trying to make friends but ended up hurting them for being a part of their lives. How I ate by myself at lunch every day under the bleachers to escape the glaring eyes of every girl in school.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"About two years. Ever since I entered high school. Middle school was fine but that's probably because I didn't have these curves back then until I entered high school."

"You got that right…" the cute stranger said under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked not hearing

"Erm.. Nothing.. U-Um which school do you go to?" He said flustered

"The one that's a couple blocks down." I answered

I then heard the ding of the order being done. I went and grabbed the two meals and set them in front of him and sat back down.

After he took a bite out of his burger, he asked if I felt better talking about it.

"Actually I think I do…" I said

"It's been a few years since I had someone I could open up to and talk normally like this." I said.

I immediately remembered the painful memories of the Mystery Twins. How they were always there for me, and how we used to tell everything to each other. From our problems to our achievements, nothing was kept secret. We were so close.

Almost as close as I was with the customer. For some reason I felt comfortable around him and am even able to naturally talk and open up with him like I could with the twins. Why is that?

"Well I think I better get going… my sister gets grumpy when she's hungry." He said

I looked over to see he was already done with his meal.

"O-Oh, um…ok… Thanks for listening to me, must be a pain listening to another person's problems." I said

"No it's alright, you seem nice and I'm glad you could open up to me." He said

As he was about to walk out the door he looked to me and said, "Hey…I can guarantee things will get better. Just stay strong ok?"

He then smiled and left.

It wasn't until after I realized that I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine. I didn't even get his number. "God I'm stupid!" I thought. After mourning over my first friend in two years that I'd probably never see again, I calmed down and went back to re-cleaning tables. I was once again alone with the chef. And we had no more customers the rest of my shift. I then went home and went to bed and had one of the best sleeps I've had since leaving Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The New Transfer Students**

Pacifica's POV

I awoke the next day feeling better than I have in a long time. Opening up to that customer at the diner really gave me back some of my confidence. But I still didn't want to cause trouble with anybody. So even though I believe things will get better, I still plan on not bothering the transfers Monday. But that doesn't mean I won't try to make friends with others at school.

I reached school grounds and like clock-work, there was the same group of girls from yesterday standing at the entrance.

"Maybe I should go in another way." I thought. But I was too late.

"Oh look who it is! Miss Invisible! Where do you think you're going?" said one of the girls.

"Oh hey! Guess you girls have to come up with a new nickname because if I was invisible you wouldn't have seen me."

I giggled as I walked past them. They could call me names but it's not like they could touch me. Not with teachers walking in the halls.

"Oh look who has started to get jokes again. What would you rather us call an uddered cow like you? Slut? Whore? Tramp?" said one of the other girls.

I tried to ignore them and get to class.

"We heard some girls saw you with a cute guy. How long until you let him under your skirt!" All the girls started laughing at the comment.

"Hey leave him out of this!" I said

"I bet you didn't even get his name before you fucked him." One of the girls commented as she pushed me to the ground.

"That's not true! It wasn't like that!" I said as I started to tear up.

"Oh is she going to cry! I thought sluts didn't have feelings." a girl commented

"That's enough!"

I looked up with tears in my eyes to see a beautiful girl standing in front of the girls defending me. She had long thick brown hair and brown eyes. Her skirt was bright pink, and her she was wearing a tight t-shirt that had a unicorn on it, which showed her huge breasts that were just as big as mine. I don't recognize her but she doesn't know what she's getting into!

"Please don't help, they'll only start to bully you too." I said pleading to her

"Pssshh, Please bitches like these don't scare me. Besides you were worse by yourself, your just outnumbered is all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Wow, I didn't think I've changed that much! At least not as much as you! You really grew some breasts like me didn't ya!" the girl said as she smiled and pulled me up.

I still looked at her with a confused look.

"It's me, Mabel" she said

"…M...M-Mabel!" I said

"Is it really you?"

"Yep, but first…"

Mabel punched me in the arm.

"Do you have any idea how many schools there are in Seattle. You couldn't even give us a hint. Me and your boyfriend have been searching for you for the past couple of years. We transferred school to school to try and find you.

"Why? You didn't come back that summer. I thought you forgot all about me." I said

"Of course not, we just got jobs so we could get our own place to live with you. We did come back the last week of summer, but you were already gone. We've been moving place to place to find you.

I wiped the tears from my face.

"I can't believe you and Dipper did all of that to find me! But…wait… Did you call him my boyfriend?"

"You called!"

A foot taller standing behind the group of girls comes a familiar voice. It was the handsome customer from the diner. He was still wearing jeans and sneakers but he changed his shirt to a different red shirt that still couldn't hide his biceps. As he walked towards me, the girls got out of the way in awe drooling over themselves just like I did at the diner.

"How's my girlfriend doing?" he said confidently with a smile on his face.

"Dipper? Is that you!?" I asked confused

"Ya, sorry I didn't tell ya it was me last night, I was just so surprised that you couldn't recognize me." Dipper apologized

No wonder I was attracted to him. No wonder I could open up to him. No wonder he didn't ask my name. He already knew. He was the one guy I had feelings for since Gravity Falls. Dipper!

I ran and jumped into his arms and held him tightly. I knew the feeling was mutual as Dipper hugged me.

"What's this about you being my boyfriend?" I asked

Dipper laughed, "What else would you call a boy that you kissed and spent time with every day."

"You mean after all this time you still-" I started

"Love you!" Dipper interrupted

"Of course… I wouldn't spend all my time looking for you otherwise."

"HOLD UP!" one of the girls interrupted.

"This hottie knows Miss Invisible? How? And who's the girl? They look like twins together. Who are you two?" She yelled

"Oh sorry! We don't give our names to bullies. Especially ones that bully those that are close to us!"

Other students started to form around us to see what the commotion was about.

"But we will tell you we are the two new transfers that were coming this Monday." Dipper stated

"Transfers? Why are you hear today then? It's only Friday!" One of the girls stated

"Well we heard somebody was causing my girlfriend grief. So as here knight in shining armor I came to her rescue with the help of my trusty twin sister. Of course we used the excuse to take a look at the school to come earlier" Dipper said.

I blushed. He really was my knight in shining armor.

"Hey! If anyone is the sidekick it's you!" Mabel teased Dipper.

The three of us laughed, I couldn't believe we were back together. And during our laughter the girls dispersed and so did the crowd as a teacher soon after came to see the commotion.

"What's going on here?" The teacher said

"Just a happy reunion!" Mabel said

"We are the transfer students that came to look at the school" Dipper said trying to look responsible

"Well if you come with me, I'll assign someone to show you the school." The teacher said

"It's ok, we already have someone! In fact we plan to follow her to her classes too!"

The teacher knowing who I was and my situation smiled seeing the Twin transfers that were so close to me.

"Well I guess this time I can make an exception, I'll notify the teachers in Pacifica's classes to let them know you'll be sitting in." the teacher said.

She then left the three of us together.

Well it's sooner than we thought but…IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN PACIFICA! The twins said together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

Pacifica's POV

Today was the happiest I've been in a long time… The surprise of finally being reunited with my two best friends had me in tears as we group hugged in the hall before class.

"Pacifica, you need to stop crying! You haven't even made it to your first class and you still have the whole day ahead of you!" Mabel said comforting me.

"Well I'm sorry! After all I've been through without you two, I've always had to tough it out and keep the tears in… Now that you both are in my arms I can't help but let it all out!" I cried

Mabel let go as Dipper took over the hug and held me tight.

"We don't know everything that you've gone through, but we won't let you go through it alone anymore… We…I-I will always be by your side from now on." Dipper whispered with a blush face.

Some girls who still were lingering around to see the two newcomers squealed to themselves at the flushed and embarrassed Dipper.

Mabel had the same reaction not seeing this side of Dipper since he last saw Pacifica in Gravity Falls. All I could do after that comment was stand there in his arms turning red in embarrassment in front of Mabel.

But the fluffy love reunion ended at the sound of the bell to head to class, breaking the hug.

"Well Paz… What are you waiting for! Lead the way to your classes!" Mabel encouraged

"Oh…Ya, Ok… I guess… follow me?" I said unsure.

It's been a while since I had someone walking _with_ me to class. And as I realized that, reality suddenly hit me.

Everyone's eyes were on the three of us. Some filled with curiosity or disgust. Others filled with hate or anger. What would my classmates think or worse do noticing my old friends? Would they bully me again? Would they bully Mabel and Dipper?!

As their glares made me fear for my oldest friends and remember awful memories of past events, I didn't notice that I had stopped walking.

"Pacifica!" Dipper yelled waking me from my nervous trance.

"What? Oh sorry…" I mumbled

"Are you ok Pacifica? We've been calling your name for a while now…" Mabel asked worried.

"Ya… I'm just… worried…" I admitted

"About what you said happened to the others you tried to make friends with…" Dipper asked

"Wait… What happened to the others and how do you find out?" Mabel asked

"She mentioned it when we spoke at the diner. She said that some girls at the school force those who get close to Paz to unfriend her or else they are bullied until they do." Dipper explained

"Poor Pacifica! Those Jerks!" Mabel yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry about those things Paz. It's not like we are going to leave you?" Dipper said

"That's why I'm worried! Those other people went through hell because of me and ended up hating me in the end! I don't want to see you two get hurt…" I explained

"Pacifica, we lost you once… We aren't going to lose you again." Mabel said

"Twin Sandwich!" Dipper yelled

Dipper and Mabel then stood on both sides of me, grabbed my arms, and sandwiched me in between them.

"Face it Paz! Your stuck with us whether you want to or not!" Dipper exclaimed as they forcibly walked me to my first class.

The rest of the day was actually normal… With my two old friends always by my side, the girls just sat back and observed, which truthfully worried me more. But my worries disappeared as Mabel and Dipper distracted me and helped me with work in class.

Dipper, my little Pine Detective, was a huge help in my History, Science, and Math classes. It surprised me that Dipper knew so much! He said it was mainly because of his hobby with the paranormal, so this kind of stuff was things he needed to know and learned by himself.

Mabel, my glitter girlfriend, of course was good in the other categories that her brother lacked in. When it came to my art class, she really shined and helped me bring out my creativity. I was also surprised to find out she was good at English. And Home EC was also an easy subject since she always tried to cook for Dipper.

"Ya she's gonna make a great wife someday… If she can find somebody who can handle her personality!" Dipper stated

"Hey! At least I know how to cook! What are you bringing to the relationship table?" Mable said angrily.

"Aside from my handsome looks?" Dipper teased

"…Honesty, Security, Understanding, Romance, Adventure, Curiosity, Excitement, do I have to go on?" Dipper explained

"I have to admit those things make up a good relationship…but I haven't seen half of those you mentioned and I'm supposedly your girlfriend?" I said

"Don't worry you will… Only reason you haven't is because I never got the chance to try! And trust me there are _a lot_ of things we need to try" Dipper teased

I blushed at his questionable enthusiasm.

"Wow you sure have gotten a dirty mind since I left you…" I teased Dipper

"What do you expect? He spent most of his teen years looking for you instead of getting laid like every other guy." Mabel whispered

"In fact, I would say he's still a vir-"

"Heeeeyy! Mabel don't talk about that!" said Dipper blushing

"What I think it's cute you've saved yourself for your runaway princess!" Mabel stated

I started blushing so much that it felt like I had a fever…

"D-Don't w-worry Dipper… I-I'm not… _experienced_ either…" I stuttered nervously

Now Dipper was red in embarrassment, and the way we were acting caught most of the classes attention.

We quietly resumed my studies…

"Runaway princess… Really Mabel?" I whispered

"Hey that's actually what he calls you during his weekly sessions, when I'm not around if you know what I mean." Mabel whispered trying to not catch Dipper's attention.

"Mabel!" I whispered turning red again.

The rest of the day we quietly learned more and more about each other in class as the twins helped me with my school work. And before you knew it the bell rang to end the day. We walked out with no trouble and they followed me to my job at the diner where they planned for the weekend and there first official school day the following Monday.

They made excuses to have me keep coming over to waiter them, tease me, and talk to them. I didn't mind. Work was a lot more fun when they were in the diner.

At one point, Dipper said that he and Mabel had something important to talk about with me when I was done with work. For the rest of my shift I was wondering what it could be but as soon as we left I found out what it was.

"What?!" I said

"We want you to move in with us!" Mabel repeated

"We already made the arrangements. There's plenty of room. It's a two bed, one bath apartment. It has a big kitchen and one room has two separate single beds and the other has a queen size bed." Dipper explained

"Of course, Dipper and I are currently sleeping in the two bed bedroom like we used to at the Mystery Shack. So that leaves the queen bed for a princess… a runaway princess" Mabel teased

"Would you stop calling her that!" Dipper whispered to Mabel

"Only if you call her that!" Mabel teased

Dipper blushed…

"Come on Pacifica! You'll be with us every day, I'll make you breakfast, the rent will be easy to pay…" Mabel tried to convince

"Plus… You'll be living with Dipper! And just because his bed is in our room, technically doesn't mean you'll be sleeping alone!" Mabel teased

I was going to yell at Mabel… but her… reasons were convincing. So I agreed. And as the twins cheered for joy, I thought things can only get better with them around…right?


End file.
